


Tulips

by Peachpinks



Series: Flowers on the field [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, He just wanna kiss him, M/M, Making Out, Not that detailed it's even barely one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpinks/pseuds/Peachpinks
Summary: His lips are just so soft, It's Jisung's most loved Eye attraction ever.





	Tulips

Jisung saw his soft pink lips, between the eyesight, Chenle's lips has always been his favourite Eye attraction he could ever seen, if only words can explain how beautiful his lips are.

he wants to kiss it

"what are you staring at bighead" Chenle laughed aware that jisung has remained silent the whole time without blinking, the younger boy of course, flustered he looks away with the familiar heat flaring up his milky skin.

"n-nothing don't worry about it" Jisung tries to distract himself, however chenle closes the book he's been reading for awhile and decided to plays along jisung's game by sitting next to him, teasing him even more

"come on~~~ jisung tell me~" Chenle pouted, sending all of Jisung nerves and emotions gone through a Trainwreck, his pouting lips and cute expression is irresistible, he cannot hold it back anymore

"fine you wanna know?? come closer" Jisung urges, gesturing the older to lean his head closer, chenle obligates without any questions and smiled at jisung's cute antiques.

jisung sighed, making the other a bit confused, has he done anything wrong?? has he made him mad??

silence for awhile

jisung presses his lips against Chenle's, His eyes closed while Chenle's were left Shocked by the sudden surprise of the kiss, was this the thing thing he was wondering about? how silly of jisung, he could've just Asked.

Chenle gives in to the kiss, their fingers slowly interwining each step of the way, and by gently jisung would push the older's body into the bed, the lips are beginning to move around onto their sensitive skin area, Not wanting to go so far Jisung stopped when chenle gasped at the soft Neck kiss.

they giggled, give one last peck before jisung helps the older to sit up, his hair a bit messy since jisung apparently cannot keep his hands to himself.

"dummy, you could've just asked" Chenle breathes heavily still trying to catch some air, lips swollen and now with a little bit shade of the color Red.

"it wont be that romantic" Jisung sticked his tongue out, Earning a gentle smack with a pillow from his boyfriend.

"oh shut up, we always kiss everyday" chenle snorts and grinned, kicking Jisung's feet playfully.

"yea but its not everyday we can you know...make out..." Jisung shyly added the last statement, Redness creeping at his cheeks again without hesitation.

chenle blushed too this time, his ears gone crimson red as he sends the pillow to jisung's face for the final time

"i hate you"

"oh i love you too."


End file.
